Years After Breaking Dawn
by TheTwilightSlayerProject
Summary: It's been fifteen years since the big battle against the Volturi. Now with more kids and a whole lot more crazy how will this family stay sane.


**So I decided to stop my old story and start a new one. It's sorta the same but different.**

* * *

Chapter 1: 15 Years Later (Meet the Kids)

_The End Of Breaking Dawn _

_Edward and Jacob watched as Renesmee said goodbye to the remainer of they're firends. _

_"we will see each other again child." Zafrina said to Renesmee. She then turned her attention to Bella. "You and Edward will bring her to visit soon, yes?" Bella nodded and smiled._

_When the Amazons left Renesmee ran over to her father and Jacob, Bella not too far behind her._

_Alice stood on the terrace and watched them as she and Edward saw her vision._

_Jacob, and a phisically older Renessmee were standing on the beach watching the sun set. Bella and Edward soon joined them. They were happyly smiling and hugging, like ther was nothing to ever worry about._

_The vision eneded and Alice and Edward shared a serect smile._

_Later that day Edward and Bella were in the medow. _

_"There's something I want to show you." Bella said softly._

_She took a deep breath and contentrated. Edward gasped suddenly. _

_They sat there that way for awhile. But suddenly everything stopped. _

_"Dang it." Bella exclaimed._

_"I just heard you. How?" Edward asked surprised._

_"I've been practicing." Bella said shyly._

_"Do it again." Edward said suddenly._

_"We've got time. But now you know that no ine as loved anyone as much as I love you." Bella said lovingly._

_"I can think of one exception. But your right we've got time. Forever." Edward said._

_"Forever." Bella smiled back._

_Edward leaned in and kissed her and It finally felt like things were going to be ok._

* * *

Ten Years Later.

It had been ten years since The lives of the Cullen's had changed. Ten years since Edward Cullen married Bella Swan. Ten years since Bella gave birth to Renesmee. Ten years since the big battle against the Volturi. And things were going good.

Bella and Edward had more children after Renesmee. No one knew how or why but apprently Renesmee started a chain reaction that would last a life time.

Electric "Ellie" Maria Cullen was born Seven months after the big battle. With her flowing blonde hair and beautiful smile she was instaintly wrapped around everyones finger. She was gifted with abbility to control the weather. Which would come in hand when she wanted to play and could become a nightmare when she was upset.

Cameron "Cam" Jaxon Cullen was born a year after Ellie. He was the spitting image of his father except he had his mothers hair color. Sadly he was gifted but he, like Emmett, was strong, and, like his father, he was musicaly gifted. Being the baby and the only boy he got away with a lot more than his sisters.

After it was found that vampires could have children Rosalie was most likely the happiest. She and Emmett had three children. Two girls and a boy.

Kylee Antonia Cullen is the oldest of Rose and Em. Born three months after Ellie. She had her mothers long locks but in the color of her father. She was gifted with Empathy. She could feel what anyone around her was feeling. Being the oldest she always took it upon herself to make sure her siblings stayed out of trouble.

Jazlyn "Jazz" Annabeth Cullen was born two years after Kylee. She like her sister had long hair, but hers was blonde like her mother's. Gifted with the Healing. She was always fixing her siblings and cousins when they got hurt.

Jagger "Jag" Cullen is the youngest of Em and Rose. Born a year after Jaz. He looks just like his dad. He has no gifts. His best friend is Cam.

Alice and Jasper were content with it just being the two of them. But like everyone else they too found themselves parents. They also have three kids. Two boys and a girl.

"Ezra Marco Hale, was born six months after Jagger. He was tall like his dad and slinder like his mother. He was gifted with the ability to astralproject. He was always using it to hid from his parents when he was in trouble.

"Colton "Colt" Aaron Hale, was born two years after Ezra. With his tall build and smoldering smile he had everyones attention the second they see him. He has no gifts but he is very skilled in school.

Everly "Ever" Arebella Hale was born a year after Colt. From the moment she came into the world she had her had hooked. She could never do any wrong. She is a shield like her aunt Bella. Like her mother she looks for any oppertunity to shop.

Carlisle and Esme deciided not to have anymore kids. They were content on being grandparents.

Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen became full grown six and a half years after the big battle. At first when she found out about the impint she didn't want to be more then friends with Jacob. But a few months later she fell in love with him. A year later they were married. Since she never thought she would ever have siblings or cousins she is very close to all of them. She and Jacob have five kids. Four girls and a boy.

Solaine Dianna Black, was born six months after her parents were married. She is half vampire, half wolf and she enjoys spending time at the Res with her father. She had no abilitys but she doesn't mind. She's best friends with her aunt Ellie.

Eden Amerity &amp; Addisen "Addie" America Cullen, were born a year after Solaine. They are not Jcob's daughters but he treats them like they are. Their father is Alex. He was a part of the Volturi. He met Nessi three months after Jake had left her. They fell in love and had the twins. The twins have no abilitys and are very mean. They see their father a few times a year.

Hayden Roland Black &amp; Honor Evangaline Black, were born a years after Jacob came back. They both have the ability to read each others minds and sense when the others were hurt or in trouble. They are bothe half vamipre and half wolf like Solaine and enjoy going to the Res.

Over the past fifteen years everyones lives had changed. There hadn't been any real danger in quite a while. But with a family this big something is bound to happen.

* * *

**Well there is the first chapter I know it's short but this was more of an over the years update. Read and review. **


End file.
